


Complains

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, hope y'all like it, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato complains about Hinami a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complains

Ayato complains about Hinami a lot.

Ayato always complains whenever she lifts his hands and puts it on top of her face, although later on, he finds himself to caressing every single part of her skin. He always complains whenever she doesn't allow him to go out with his friends to the club, just because she thinks he would something bad. But he finds himself cringing and hating himself, when he yells at her to stop and seeing her eyes widen with tears. So he stays, just to make her happy. 

He loses his temper to easily, and sometimes, he says stuff to her that he doesn't really mean. Sometimes, it seems like she's going to burst down into tears because of what he tells her, and it rips him apart from the inside, but he never shows it from the outside. He fucking hates seeing her like that, and he fucking hates himself because he's the cause of it all. 

He complains a lot about Hinami, but he still loves her endlessly. And whether he hates the way she stops him from going to the club or bar with his friends, he still fucking adores the way she behaves towards him. God, how he loves the way she looks at him and the way she's so over protective. He loves the fact that she wants his love all to herself. He loves the fact that she's so greedy with him and him only. 

Ayato truly loves Hinami, but just doesn't show it as much as she does.

.

.

.

.

Tonight, Ayato's not sure what's going on with him. He just wants to show Hinami how much he really did appreacite her. He knows for a fact whatever he does, it'll be nothing compared to what Hinami's done for him.

Ayato finds her outside the balcony, looking at the stars, her eyes glowing with what seems like tears. His stomach knots, because this whole day, they've been happy. He's taken her out, they laughed and made plenty of great memories. Why was she suddenly so sad?"

"Hinami," Ayato says, as he slowly walks outside, the cool air hitting his face and blowing away the bangs that covered his face. 

Sne doesn't turn around immediately, which makes him worry even more. Hinami lifts her hands and rubs her eyes, and then turns around, flashing him a smile. Ayato is about to say something, but stops when he feels two delicate arms wrap around his waist and when he feels her bury her head into the crook of his neck, where she starts continuisly kissing and licking.

He snakes his arms are around her waist, pressing her harder against him. His mouth against her right ear, leaving small bites and kisses around the delicate skin, earning him a meek pleasurable moan from Hinami, against his neck. 

"Ayato," Hinami murmurs breathlessly, "Ayato, I really-" His long finger tips tug at her brown hair, causing her to moan as he pulls her away from his neck. Her eyes water, as his hand stroke her flushed face, trailing down towards her swollen mouth, his thumb brushed her bottom lip- then slowly backing away.

She looks devestated, and her tiny hands begin unbuttoning his white shirt, stroking his well-toned chest, She opens her mouth to say something, and he wastes no time and smashes his wet lips against her open ones. It was filled with love and emotions- both were enjoying each moment of this kiss. 

His moist tongue thrashes against her own, battling with it violently. She wants to try and tak control, but he doesn't plan on letting her. He can feel her hands trail away from chest and around his neck, pressing him harder and deepening the kiss even more. 

"Ayato," Hinami moans, slowly backing away, a thin string of saliva connecting them together. She removes her hands away from his neck, and began caressing every part of his face, and to his complete surprise, he melts into them. "Ayato, I love you." 

He stares at her, with love and hunger, slowly lifting his hand and wiping away the tears that came streaming down as she continued on. "I love you so much, Ayato. I love you so much, that it hurts sometimes." The words that came out of her mouth pains him, but he doesn't comment anything about it. He just continuisly strokes her face, and she rips away his shirt, the cool air hitting his skin softly. "That doesn't matter though, because I still love you."

The sudden crack in her voice makes him lose it, and he grabs onto her hand, dragging her inside their room and throwing her on the cushion matress. And before either of them can speak, Ayato leans down to kiss her and Hinami lifts herself up to meet his, both their mouth open and meeting together passionately. It was messier and wetter than the last one, but it only made the over all situation hotter, with their tongues getting tangeled with each other and the moans of pleasure filling the atmosphere.

Ayato's the first to back away from, attempting to catch his breath. But looking at the beauty under him, with her hair sprawled all around the pillow, and that expression - it just made him breathless and hungry. "You look beautiful." His right hand slip under her skirt, and grabbed onto the strap of her panties, abruptly pulling them down, causing her to squirm.

His words seemed to stay inside her mind for a while, and she almost zones out, but stops when she feels him thrust in two of his fingers into her all at once. Her mouth opens agape, and Hinami wraps her arms around him quickly, burying her head into his neck so she wouldn't scream. It hurts, as he curls his fingers, enjoying the heat inside of her, but she doesn't mind since it Ayato.

And then he pauses for while, his fingers extremely moist with all her wetness and he decides ro play with her. He slowly but painfully begins to take out one of his fingers, and he can hear the moans escaping her throat. And right when he's close to taking out his finger, he thrusts all the way back in but with in extra finger, and this time, Hinami begins scratching his back and screaming.

"It h-hurts!" Hinami sobs, but she clinges onto him tighter, not wanting to let go of him. Oh, how she's loving the feeling of his fingers lazily circling her inside. She craves times like these, and tonight, she doesn't want to sleep. She just wants him on top of her, thrusting into her, giving her love, and saying words of love.

"So you want me to stop?" Ayato murmurs against her ear, biting onto it harshly, licking the red spot that appeared. His nose begins to trail upwards to her head, inhaling her intoxicating smell that drove him insane. He doesn't want to stop- not yet. He wants to clutch her, touch her, taste her, love her, brand her with everything he's got. 

Why? Because it's Hinami, and she deserves this and more. She's been with him through his rough times and good times. They went from friends with benifits to being girlfriend and boy friend, and now fiances.

She doesn't answer, so Ayato thinks that it's probably a yes. He starts to pull his fingers out, and she yells frantically, "No, don't!" He still takes them out though, making her body shudder intensly and her grip on him loosening, slowly letting go and flopping on top of the pillow. Her eyes glassy, and her lips are still swollen and red from all the kissing. She looks like a hot mess, and it only makes him want to continue.

Hinami lifts herself, and Ayato comes down to meet her, their noses bumping and breath caressing each other's faces. Neither of them say anything to each other - right now, there's no need of doing so. They just stare at each other, with love and emotion and hunger. They stare at each other, their eyes speaking for them. 

"You're mine, Hinami." Ayato states silently, leaning in and biting her lower lip.

"I always have been," Hinami says, grabbing one of his hands and slipping it under her blouse, where he groped when of her breasts, massaging it continuisly. "And I always will be." 

.

.

.

.

Ayato's the first one to wake up as usual, and he can't help but sort of smile when he finds himself tangeled with Hinami in the bed, who's buried in the warmth of his chest. She looks so peaceful and happy, with her tiny fists curled against his arms.

He wraps his arm around her, which brings her closer and he is now able to run his nose through her hair, inhaling her sweet aurora. She's perfect, Ayato thinks in his mind, his mouth leaving small butterfly kisses on the top of her head. He can hear Hinami moan against him, and her grip on his arms tightening. 

"No, stay wit' me." Hinami murmurs drowisly, moving in deeper. 

"Sleep, idiot." Ayato whispers, nudging her head playfully. "I'm not planning on leaving- not without you." 

Now that he thinks about it, Ayato feels guilty and stupid for complaining about Hinami. There's nothing to complain about her - he can't complain about a person who's perfect.

.

.

.

.

(Author's Note: I expected this to be more words, cause shit man, this took a long time to write. And then when I checked the word count and saw the number, I literally almost yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?" 

*clears throat* Anyways, is this too out of character? I'm not sure, but I tried XD Originally suppose to be a lime to torture y'all, but it ended up being a lemon as well...which I don't mind yo, cause' I sure as hell enjoy writing it;) Was going to some dispilne and submission as well, but then decided to leave that for the next one!

Oh yeah, I'm taking requests for Touken and Ayahina....well add more later on when I get more time ;-) So if anyone has requests, please do tell me and I'll try writing one!

En-fucking-joy, mah fellow ayahina shippers ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
